


Learn to Love

by Komatsu



Series: Invisible Bonds [2]
Category: Bravely Default: Flying Fairy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Kisses, M/M, Multi, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komatsu/pseuds/Komatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over the course of their long journey, the 4 Heroes of Luxendarc become many things to each other. Companions. Friends. Lovers. Sources of grief and pain and the greatest hope. To those they care for so much, it's only natural to show their feelings one way or another.<br/>Multi-part story that will eventually contain spoilers for the ENTIRE GAME, proceed with caution!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seen, Not Held (Ringabel + Edea)

**Author's Note:**

> There will be spoilers for entire game at some point, so please proceed with caution!
> 
> This story will eventually explore all potential pairings between the four main characters (...except Edea and Tiz apparently, as I forgot about them, sorry).

He considers it a pleasure just to be at her side, but there's more to it than that.

* * *

"Edea! Default!" Ringabel yelled as the woman beside him took yet another blow from the Myconid that had just newly spawned, and watched helplessly as the she was forced to kneel from exhaustion. They had been unprepared for this battle, and out of potions, a terrible combination when trying to travel back and forth from Florem. Tiz was holding his own, and Agnes's healing could barely keep up. As soon as they ended this battle, maybe they could make a run for it...!

But that wouldn't help her now. He felt sick seeing her so hurt, and though his current asterisk did not give him the ability to cover his allies, he jumped to the side in order to stand in front of her anyway as the Myconid shuddered to prepare for its next attack. He'd rather keep her safe than worry about absorbing any damage. He  _had_  to keep her safe, that need to protect screaming though his body. It was instinctual, almost. She had gotten wounded before, and it made his heart ache in his chest every time.

"Ringabel, what do you think you-" Whatever she might've said was cut off, his vision going red as he received the next blow instead, the Myconid tearing through his defenses as though he were wearing nothing but paper. He might as well have been. His head exploded with pain.

Thief was something of a glass cannon, after all. But there was nothing to regret, he thought in a haze, as the ground rushed up at him and the sounds of the battle faded to white noise.

It felt like just a short time late that he woke, pillowed in a bed he couldn't recognize. Edea was sitting beside him with her head down, her eyes bloodshot and her nose red… as though she had been crying. She sniffled as he watched.

And Ringabel felt like the most despicable person in the world. Perhaps he did have some regrets.

"Edea? What's the matter? Are you all right?" His mouth felt like cotton, but he had to say something. Her head snapped up when he spoke and fresh tears appeared in her blue eyes. He swallowed hard, his stomach churning at the sight of her beautiful face so downcast.

"Oh,  _you_ …! What do you think is the matter?" She shouted at him, and his head began to throb. It didn't help when she grabbed him by the collar, yanking him up out of bed. He noted with some vague confusion that he had been stripped down to his underthings. Very odd. "You stupid idiot!" Edea continued, and his attention drifted back to her, trying to focus past the haze in his head. The sky behind her shoulder was dark… more time had passed than he thought. "You didn't have to take that blow for me! You shouldn't have!"

He shook his head as best as he could. "What sort of gentleman would not protect the woman most dear to him?" He asked her, trying to smile, his hand hesitantly touching her wrist. Was that what she was crying over? Did she not expect him to do such a thing?

Edea let go of his collar and with her no longer holding on, he fell back onto the bed, crying out when his already throbbing head hit the pillow. As soft was it was, the impact jarred him, and he gingerly lifted a hand to grab at his hair. He would not whimper - he had endured headaches as long as he could remember (which of course, wasn't very long), but a noise escaped his mouth.

"Ah- Ringabel!" She was still upset, but she felt remorse over hurting someone who was already injured, even if that person was a notorious lecher and womanizer who stuck his nose into other people's business. "I'm sorry, I didn't- I mean." As he rubbed his temples, pressing his fingers into them in an attempt to help with the pain, she hovered over his bed. "Don't ever do something like that again. I don't need you hurting yourself for  _me_." She threatened him, though there was little bite to her words, and her face was solemn.

"I… won't," he managed to grit out. A promise he did not intend to keep. He'd made a vow. When, he didn't know, just that he  _had._

But now Edea leaned over him and smoothed his sweat damp hair back from his pale face, messing up the carefully styled locks more than they had already been. Her touch was surprisingly gentle and soothing, all things considered, her fingers light and careful against his scalp. It felt a little nice. "You'd better not, or I'll pummel you with the Monk asterisk next time. Then you'll  _really_  be hurting.," And she paused. "Now get some more sleep - we had to carry you all the way to Florem to get a potion, and you probably didn't get any true rest while you were unconscious."

Ringabel sighed with some relief, her fingers cool and light against his aching head, trying not to lean too obviously into the caress. "Yes ma'am. Whatever you say, milady." The smile that he gave her was… sincere, if still not masked somewhat by his headache. He doubted that he'd be able to really sleep, and he'd much rather be out meeting women, but if Edea looked at him with such concern again, he would gladly stay in bed for days (preferably  _with_  her, but beggars couldn't be choosers).

She glared. And then... she hesitated, before leaning over his bed and pressing her lips against his furrowed brow for but a moment. They were everything he thought they would feel like - warm and soft and her scent surrounded him. His headache vanished at the kiss.

"There," She said triumphantly as she leaned away, pointedly ignoring his sudden stutters and the blush that bloomed across his face and all the way up to the very tip of his ears. Her own face looked a little bright. "My mother used to kiss my pains away. Get some sleep now."

As she mentioned her mother, he thought briefly of a woman with long blonde hair, gentle and kind… and waved the mental image away. Edea's mother was likely just as beautiful as her daughter, and he hoped to meet her someday, along with the rest of the girl's family. He meekly nodded instead, his throat hot with embarrassment as she busied herself with tucking him in to the bed, her hands light around his battered form. It felt… affectionate. Loving, even. His memories may be gone, but to his body, actions of such affection are foreign. Foreign, and yet deeply appreciated.

Perhaps he'd have a good night's rest for once.

"Thank you, Edea," he was finally able to bring himself to as she began to exit the inn room. She paused in the doorway, haloed in soft light that peeked through her hair. His heart jumped at the sight.  _Beautiful._

"I should be the one thanking you… so thank you, Ringabel." Though he could not see her face well, shadowed as it was, he thought he saw the tiniest glimpse of a smile before the door clicked shut behind her, leaving him in blessed darkness.

Once she was gone, Ringabel lifted a hand to his brow, as though her lips had left a burning mark upon his skin. He wondered if the others could see. "I'm not going to wash for  _days_ ," He said to himself, rolling over and burrowing under the blankets, heeding Edea's orders. She had done so much for him, whether she knew it or not; he could do that much for her.

 


	2. The Wide Blue Sky (Edea + Agnes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Chapter 5. Agnès and Edea share a moment on Grandship.

The wide blue sky and the immobile earth, two contrasting parts of a whole. Both beautiful and frightening.

* * *

"Agnès?" Edea called into the dark night as she stepped out of the warm, brightly lit tavern.

The vestal lifted her head at the sound of her name, smiling gently at the other woman as Edea joined her on the deck of the giant airship they now tentatively called home. Agnès had been praying, hands clasped tightly in front of her as she begged for forgiveness from all the souls who had been lost because of her travels. It was something she thought of often, but...

She had never imagined there would be other worlds out there, and the thought that she now held the fate of the souls in  _this_  world as well was heavy. Her shoulders had never felt so small. The weight was almost unbearable.

Her shoulder was now being bumped as Edea leaned close against her, arms over the worn, patched railing that lined Grandship's deck. The simple touch of the woman's arm against her own is... grounding.

"What're you doing out here, all by yourself?" Edea asked, tilting her head toward the taller woman.

How to explain that the air in the tavern; warm, comfortable, full of laughter and light, had been stifling with her current thoughts? She felt as if she didn't belong, that she had no business being cared for by others. Her thoughts had grown this dark only once before, after Olivia's painful death in her helpless arms. She had wanted to protect the others from those who would seek to kill her; now it felt that she should protect the others from herself and her actions.

If awakening the crystal did not seem to work, then what would? How long would this need to go on?!

It was a long moment before Agnès spoke, but Edea was patient for once.

"I … needed some air to think," she confessed. It is not a lie, but not entirely the truth. She finds that she cannot say either.

Edea seemed to accept this. "We were getting a little carried away, weren't we? You're probably tired." She continued on, but Agnès was thinking of the new world again, with its new crystals to awaken.

But no new faces. There had been debate on which crystal to awaken first. Now that they had Grandship, they were not restricted to the clean inner seas, did not need to avoid the high winds of Eternia, but there were still things they had to do. Not to move forward in their goal, but because it was simply the  _right_  thing to do. Some people had caused such horrific scars to the world.

Agnès had pleaded to return to Florem first, that perhaps Olivia may be able to assist this time if they needed to awaken all the crystals again. And though her friends had acquiesced, her prayers to the crystals had not been answered. 'Killed in an earthquake,' the Matriarch had said with regret. 'And now we are without a Vestal', as though that were more important than the death of Olivia, Agnès's oldest friend.

They had not awakened the Water Crystal immediately, for Agnès had retreated to her room in Grandship's inn, gathering the courage needed. Only Airy had complained, intent on awakening the crystals as soon as they could. She'd get it right this time, she promised.  _This time_.

"Agnès!"

Edea's voice pierced the darkness in her thoughts - and her heart. Agnès lifted her head to meet the concerned gaze of her best friend. Edea's eyes were wide, concerned.

"Oh," And Agnès felt foolish. She had gotten lost in her thoughts - she still had a terrible sense of direction, didn't she? "I'm sorry, Edea. I was simply.."

"Hey," Edea interrupted, and with a gentle grip on Agnès's shoulders, turned the taller woman around so that they could fully face one another. Agnès was somewhat bewildered, but truly did not mind being handled so long was just Edea or one of the boys. "Don't apologise," Edea was smiling even as she scolded. "But don't forget we're here for you. You don't have to think all alone."

The smile that Agnès gave her was warm. "I know. Thank you. I truly mean it. I could not have gotten so far without you or the others. I owe you all so much." And she flushed slightly, because she still found it so strange to be so open with another person. For so long, she had thought herself alone, that it was her duty to protect others without accepting their protection. But now… she had friends she loved dearly, who had travelled to the ends of the world and beyond to the boundaries of a new world, just for her.

Agnès's hands were slipping down Edea's arm until she was able to grasp the Eternian's hands in her own. Edea's hands were very small, belying the strength within, but they were warm even though the gloves they both wore. The smiles on both of their faces was sincere.

"Then I thank you. For being here for me. You, and Tiz, and Ringabel and Airy… all of those we've met on our journey."

Edea's fingers squeezed hers gently. "We should thank you too! You're the one doing the hard work to cleanse the darkness, Agnès. And…" She pauses, her eyes flitting down to the side for a moment before she met the vestal's gaze again. "I speak for the boys as well when I say we intend to stay with you until the very end."

Despite where their travels may take them. Through multiple worlds and beyond. They would face countless deaths of people they loved dearly, would endure an unknown amount of pain, for her. The words are unspoken, but communicated just the same though their hearts.

Agnès felt warmth blossom in her chest, and she giggled. "I truly have the most wonderful friends." Her face felt warm in the still air.

The Wind Crystal would be awakened next, she decided. She knew what she had to do, and she would do it with these people at her side.

Edea nods. "We could avoid Eternia a little longer," and Agnès knew she was still reluctant to face her father, a task that did not seem any easier the second time around. "But… this time, we're going to take our time and eat all the sweets we can!"

The vestal nodded. "Yes, that sounds acceptable." They would awaken the crystals, of course. That was her duty - their duty. But she would not sacrifice the well-being of her friends in order to so. Breaks were necessary. It kept their spirits alive.

Edea laughed as Agnès agreed. "Then it's settled! We'll go marching right into the Drunken Pig and eat parfaits the rest of the night,"

"Wait, now-" Agnès probably should have expected Edea's infamous sweet tooth to surface, but what she did not expect was the way that the younger girl leaned forward and pressed a fluttering kiss to the very tip of Agnès's nose.

The vestal squeaked and lifted a hand to touch it. Edea's face was very bright, even in the dim light of the stars and the torches surrounding them.

"That… tickled." Agnès managed to say a few moments later, finally lowering her hand. Her face felt very warm, but she was smiling.

That made Edea giggle again. "Well, sorry. I'll do better next time."

And she did.

 


	3. These Lonely Tears (Ringabel & Agnès )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Chapter 6
> 
> They say misery loves company, but so does loneliness.

The Wind Vestal and her companions have made their choice.

They have made their choice and damned the innumerable souls of yet another world, and though she knows  _t_ _here was no choice_  it does not make it any easier to swallow. It hurts. So much.

Agnès does not  _regret_  her decision, but a part of her wishes fervently that Olivia will find her courage again. That Til Arrior will someday sleep peacefully. That Braev and Mahzer Lee can accept their loss, their pain. That Alternis Dim will someday find peace. She prays to the awakened crystals for not only their happiness, but the happiness and health of all the residents of this world they are set to leave behind.

And she prays for her friends as well, as she is huddled deep in one of the abandoned, neglected rooms of the Inn on Grandship. They had once accidentally commandeered the floating city, and while it sometimes brought pangs to her chest to see its ancient streets and buildings so empty, she knows the alternative was simply unacceptable.

How many must be sacrificed until their task is done?

Agnès does not notice the tears rolling down her face until they splash against her clasped hands. Just as she began to brush them away with aching fingers, the door opened, bathing her in a path of light. She jumped, but could not turn around, her face still wet.

"Lady Vestal?" His voice had perhaps lost just a bit of the inflection she had grown used to, but she can recognize Ringabel anywhere. Her eyes slipped shut.

"I am here," she replied softly, hoping that her voice did not sound too thick.

The door closed silently, leaving her in darkness again. After a long moment she wondered if Ringabel had simply been looking for her, and would now leave her to her prayer, but no sooner had she finished the thought that she heard his footsteps, soft and measured, crossing the room to where she knelt by a window.

She was tense, holding her breath when he knelt beside and behind her, placing an ungloved hand on her shoulder. The warmth of his skin permeated through her clothing. It was soothing.

"You shouldn't be alone," Ringabel's voice was barely more than a murmur. He knew that the weight of all the worlds, the knowledge he had entrusted Tiz to give to her, the choices they had to make - those all must be weighing heavily on her small shoulders. It was a burden he would be more than happy to share with her, though he did know that she was not as fragile as she seemed. Not after the time they had spent together, with her friends behind her, supporting her. Strengthening her.

And he could not allow a woman - especially Lady Agnès, his  _friend -_ to cry in a dark room, all by herself. The darkness did not suit such a beautiful woman. Besides, it would make Tiz and Edea upset as well.

"I just need some space," she told him, appreciative of his concern. And yet, she needed time alone. She loved her friends quite dearly, but there were times when Edea's loudness, Tiz's worrying, and Ringabel's flirting could be a little too much for one raised in a quiet religious setting. It had never been an issue before, those times she had sought the silence of the wind for company.

"Of course," He agreed, but did not leave. Instead, she heard him settling down on the dusty floor. "There are times when we all need some space. But you are  _crying_ , Agnès. I cannot in good faith just leave you."

The sincerity in his voice made her chest ache even more, and Agnès bent over her clasped hands, drawing in a shaky breath. Of all their companions, she had scorned him the most when they had begun to travel again, because she had been made uncomfortable by many of his mannerisms. But now those had lessened or died entirely with time, and it was as though the man sitting with her now was a completely different person. In a way, he was.

It was still difficult to grasp that the proof of parallel worlds lay with Alternis Dim. A man who should have been their enemy and was instead their friend.

"I…. do not deserve your kindness," she said, because in a way it was her fault - the fault of Agnès Oblige - that the terrible events chronicled in his journal had come to pass. This was all her fault.

"That's enough," his voice was as gentle as always, but there was an underlying sharpness to it that drew her attention. "This is not  _your_ fault, Agnès. Please, do not blame yourself. Blame no one but the Evil One who's caused all this heartache."

He says it so simply, but the fact remains that the act of awakening the crystals was in her hands only. Awakening the Crystals - her quest that now pulled them out of reach of whatever happiness they might have had.

Agnès sobbed, unclasping her hands so that she could bury her face in them. Her heart ached, not just for herself and her companions, but for those they were leaving behind. They had made their choice, and she could not, would not regret it, but it did not make the pain any easier.

But she did not have to bear that pain alone.

In the dark of the room, she could only feel Ringabel's arms snake around her thin frame, and was is a bit shocking (to say the least) to find herself being pulled into the man's lap. A little too close, to be sure, and yet his touch was nothing but gentle and familial, kind and careful as he stroked the top of her head, hushing with quiet noises as though he were calming a scared baby animal.

Which was, more or less, what Agnès was right now. She could be remarkably level headed most of the time, but even the strongest walls needed to be cared for lest they crack.

Ringabel was quite certain that Tiz might get upset, that Edea might throw something at his head if either of them were to walk in on this, but Agnès had been gasping with sobs, in pain. And he couldn't just sit back and see her to do that - not only as a lover of women, but as her  _friend_. It hurt him to see her so… despondent. Alone. Lost. While they had all teased Agnès for her lack of direction before, there was nothing funny about this.

He let her cry against his shoulders, swallowing back his own tears. The decision to move on had been easy, and yet it had not been. For a few moments he had been fully prepared to stay - but only if he could stay with Edea. His life had already ended without her once - though he was still carefully picking up the shattered pieces of his memories - and he could not fathom it again.

But his decision was nothing compared to hers. She had lost Olivia, and had been begged by the same woman to stay. She was so exhausted each time after awakening the Crystals, and yet pushed forth with pause. She had watched as her friends gave up the chance of happiness and peace for her. Agnès, who so hated to see people suffer, was forced to cause it. It was not something he wanted her to deal with alone.

They were  _all_ here for her. She did not need to cry alone.

Ringabel was aware of tears now running down his own cheeks, spreading into Agnès's long hair as he buried his face into it. He clutched her close, rubbing her back soothingly and simply let her cry into his shoulder. Showing emotion and crying was not a weakness, after all. All it did was make her human, something she still was, even if the masses could not see that.

It was some time later that Agnès stopped crying, her chest aching and hollow, but … somehow lighter. She took a deep, shaky breath, as she leaned back for air, and Ringabel lifted a hand to wipe her cheeks. She considered pulling away from him, but his warmth surrounded her and made her feel safe, and instead she settled closer, her head tucked under his chin, arms curled between them. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been held like this. Not since she was a child, surely.

"Thank you," she said a few moments later, her voice somewhat hoarse from the sobs. "I truly thank you."

Ringabel shook his head. "There is no need for thanks, Agnès." He wasn't even certain what she was thanking him for. Any one of them would gladly do the same for her, he knew.

Smoothing some of her hair back from her damp face, Ringabel smiled into the top of her head. "Please understand that you are not alone - those tears of yours can flow freely in front of any of us."

Agnès lowered her eyes, her cheeks warming for a moment. "I know, I know that I am not alone." She was grateful for that beyond words. "But I cannot burden you with my tears."

He chuckled. "There's no burden in it at all. Better to share them so that we can cry at once, than to cry individually, after all." She was not the only one in the party to cry. Tiz did, mostly at night, when he was half asleep and dreaming of a little boy whose hand he had let slip through his own. Edea did, when she didn't think anyone would notice, and she had come across an item that reminded her of a happier, simpler life. Ringabel did, when his memories made him doubt his sanity and the man he was now, and he felt more lost than ever.

And now he paused, before leaning back to press a kiss against the Vestal's temple, slightly wet with smeared tears and sweat. It was fine just like that, and he kissed her temple a second time, pushing his luck before she could push him away.

She gasped, and he laughed, leaning his cheek against the top of her head. "I mean it, Agnès. We are here for you. So don't ever believe you are alone. Your quest is ours. Your pain is ours. Your happiness is ours. Your tears… all ours." Perhaps he was borrowing a phrase or two from Tiz, but they had gone too far to leave her be.

Agnès was… not embarrassed, but somewhat flustered. Kisses were a thing that happened among teenagers, when tension and emotions were high. But that had been different. That had been nice. She sniffled slightly, but smiled.

"Only," she said, and she lifted her face to press her lips gently - almost ghostlike - against his jawline. "If I am allowed take on the same pain, happiness, the tears from you all as well." She could do that. She  _would_  do that.

The man looked positively shell-shocked, but he smiled at her all the same, reaching up with his hand to touch where her lips had. "You have a deal."


	4. Can't Go Back In Time (Ringabel & Tiz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 6
> 
> Live and learn.

They had gone through yet another Holy Pillar and into yet another world. It was disorienting to say the least, but above all, it was beginning to truly hurt. The light of the Holy Pillar, once thought of as warm and healing, was now piercing and unforgiving. It burned his eyes, even when they were closed.

Ringabel's head was aching as he moored Grandship off the coast of Florem for the night. They had quite a ways to go, and though their spirits  _seemed_  high, he had traveled months - over a year now, by his reckoning - with these people. He knew not to take their words or smiles at face value, but rather to look at the way they carried themselves, the way their shoulders were hunched or their hands were clenched, how much of the delicate skin of their lips they had worried away. And in Edea's case, how much sweets she ate.

They all needed a rest.

Bidding the girls goodnight, he stopped by the washroom to rinse his numerous hair products out of his hair, running his fingers through the long, thin wet locks once he was finished, Summoner Asterisk with its dashing uniform tucked away in favor of his pajamas. He hadn't recognized himself anyway, when he had first begun to style his hair such, but he looked even more foreign without it styled up. And now… it was closer to how he had looked for the first... 23, was it? Years of his life. Still strange to think he suddenly had those 23 years.

And yet he still frowned at his reflection. Staring himself down for a few moments, he was distracted only by the door opening, a quiet Tiz entering. And stopping, once he noticed the older boy. A charming flush flared up his neck and ears, nearly obscured by the Vampire cape he still wore.

"Oh… sorry, Ringabel. I didn't know you were in here." He raised his hand to rub the back of his head, a nervous tic that Ringabel had grown used to. The boy was embarrassed.

"Not at all. It's fine." While the girls may have avoided him for quite some time during the first leg of their journey, shallow pockets and a sense of companionship had dictated that he and Tiz share certain items and rooms nearly from the very beginning. It's not the first time Tiz has walked in on him. At least this time, all that Ringabel has to be embarrassed over is the state of his hair… which he smooths over to one side. It looks better that way.

Tiz fidgeted in the doorway, twisting his fingers together. "I just-" He doesn't have to explain. Ringabel could see the redness all over his face; his eyes, his nose, his cheeks. Tiz Arrior had been sniffling, at the very least, and Ringabel could sympathize with wanting to curl up in a warm bath, in order to pretend the wetness on his face was simply water, and not tears.

Ringabel walked past him, ruffling Tiz's hair with a hand. "I'll be awake." He promised, and made sure the door was shut firmly behind him.

He didn't have to wait for long; Ringabel knew better than to try and sleep on wet hair, and it was still slightly damp when the door opened when Tiz trudged in, his brown locks still plastered to his forehead and dripping onto the towel draped over his shoulders. It was a pathetic sight to behold, and Ringabel paused from his latest journal entry. He debated writing in "Tiz looked especially like a drowned puppy that night."

Instead, he placed the journal aside and sat up, patting the bed beside him.

"Something on your mind?" he asked, casually.

Tiz shrugged, dropped down onto the bed beside Ringabel and after a moment, leaned against the bigger boy, dripping onto Ringabel's clean shirt.

"Til," Was his only answer, his voice so quiet that Ringabel wasn't certain he had said anything at first.

Ah, so that was it. It was… understandable.

How many nights - and months - and worlds - had Tiz dreamed of holding his brother again? Dreamed off not having to relive that moment his hand had slipped? Dreamed that perhaps his last sight of his little brother would not be of the boy disappearing into the fiery chasm that had opened below his feet? Ringabel had been woken often enough by gasps and cries as upsetting the sight replayed in Tiz's dreams at night.

And then one day out of the blue, it was Tiz who died in Norende, sacrificing himself to save his brother. It was the little boy instead who had wandered, lost and alone until they had found him. And the brothers had been reunited, even if only for a short time.

Ringabel wasn't very fond of small children, but could appreciate Tiz's undying love for his  _family_ , and hadn't complained when Til had slept in Tiz's bed in their shared room for a few nights in Caldisla's inn as they prepared to continue their journey, stocking up on supplies and bracing themselves. Even if the two Arriors had experienced their fair share of night terrors, it had only taken waking up beside each other to get them to fall back asleep. Ringabel was not as blessed (and sort of wished he could share his bed with someone too).

And now he let out a long sigh, lifting a hand to ruffle Tiz's messy hair. "I'm sure he is thinking of you too." Would that help? He didn't know. But Arriors were a strong lot. He was sure of it.

"I didn't even… say goodbye," Tiz murmured, looking down at his hands. "Just told him that I had to go with the Wind Vestal to erase the Great Chasm. That I would come back for him." His voice sounds thick, his head down so that Ringabel could not see his face.

Ringabel closed his eyes against the onslaught of pain in the other boy's voice. They had made the decision to continue their journal unanimously but he supposed that didn't mean it had to be easy, especially looking back at what they'd sacrificed. He swallowed hard before standing, hands on hips, to face the brunet.

It took Tiz a moment to look up, scrubbing at his face and hair first with his damp towel. When he finally did, his eyes were wide and confused, but dull, as though they simly could not reflect the light in the room.

"Ringabel?"

Ringabel tackled him.

Tackled him and nearly pushed him off the other side of the bed, but luckily the sheets were not satin (they had learned from  _that_  mistake very quickly in Florem), and they stopped just inches from the edge, Tiz's head hanging upside down over it. The shepherd was utterly disoriented.

"Listen, Tiz." Ringabel ignored the confused yelping of the younger man trying to regain his sense of balance, squirming inefficiently under Ringabel's larger form. "You left Til with a gift. With closure. The knowledge that his older brother still loves him very much." His own chest felt a little tight. "You did well, all things considered. I know he's proud of you. Who wouldn't be?" And he smiled. Tiz just looked at him, eyes slightly crossed from the bad angle.

"I'm…. proud of him, too." Tiz confessed, his voice somewhat strained - either from grief or because Ringabel's weight was heavy on his chest. "He fought off Holly and Barras - and I know he'll rebuild Norende. I know he will."

Ringabel let him go now, leaning back and tugging Tiz until he was upright again, albeit slightly dizzy. "And when he's grown, and has a family, he'll think about the encounter he had with his brother who saved his life, and the world. Perhaps name his first born after him."

Tiz's shoulders were shaking, either from laughter or for tears. But Ringabel draped his arm gently around those shoulders, leaned his head against the Norende boy's head for a moment.

"He… he'll be strong," Tiz said, as though trying to convince himself. "He'll be okay."

"He will be. And you as well. For you have us, you know. Edea, and myself. And of course, the lovely Lady Vestal is always there for you," And though Ringabel knows first hand what it feels like for one's world to slip through their grasp, unable to hold on, he also knows first hand how possible it is to rebuild a new world from scratch, with bits and pieces given freely by those who loved him.

Tiz had stopped shaking, and his sniffles were somewhat quiet when Ringabel kissed the top of his tousled head. He froze, then squawked, his head snapping around to look at the blond with brown eyes both confused and suspicious.

Ringabel grinned.

"I have it on very good authority that kissing one's wound heals them."

"M'not wounded," Tiz muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

"We all are," Ringabel reminded him. "You and me. Edea and Agnès. And we are all here to heal each other's wounds." A bit philosophical, even for him. But it was true, and Tiz mothered them the most. Tiz had been there enough for him at night, when his memories had gotten especially painful. Tiz had held Agnès's hand throughout her darkest hours and her greatest doubts. Tiz had indulged in Edea's sweet-tooth when the Eternia was in an especially tender mood. And he voluntarily did their laundry…. that had to count for something.

Tiz had nothing to say to that, so Ringabel squished the boy's face with one hand, laughing. "Remember who we are doing this for." For Agnès, of course. But also for everyone, in all the worlds, past and present, who had given their lives and happiness for the sake of cleansing the darkness. That included Til Arrior.

Ringabel kissed the wounded Tiz again, being sure to make an especially loud noise against his forehead. Better healing, he supposed. When Tiz grumbled and waved him away, he resorted to poking. Which led Tiz shoving him goodnaturedly, a smile finally across his face.

Which led to more shoving. Which led to a shout as Tiz whapped him across the face with a nearby pillow, and Ringabel finally held him down and tickled him mercilessly. Which led to screams.

The noise attracted Edea, and Ringabel barely had time to thank their lucky stars that he and Tiz were safely in their pajamas before the girl launched herself across the room to join them, sitting on Tiz's legs as she tickled his flailing feet.

It was a bit hectic, with all their limbs and laughing, but Ringabel could see the Vestal giggling by the door, before she came to join the flock.


	5. Long Night Before the Dawn (Tiz and Agnes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Chapter 5 and beyond.
> 
> Have hope even in adversary.

The moon was gone that night, and it was dark. Agnès had left the quiet safety of the inn on Grandship where their companions rested for a breath of fresh air. It wasn't quite late enough for them to sleep, and they had been laughing and joking together as they took a well-deserved break. She'd slipped out with the excuse to freshen up, and had wandered outside instead.

Three crystals down, one to go, and Airy had been merciless about awakening it as soon as possible, the same as the last 19. The Rite of Awakening always took a toll on Agnès, and while she had been attempting to please Airy's demands, the vestal had then started to show signs of fatigue. Finally Ringabel and Tiz had put their feet down and demanded that she take a few days - perhaps weeks - to fully recover before pressing on. After all - who knew how many more times they would need to awaken the crystals before their task was complete? Airy had promised the end of it several times over now.

Agnès had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that Airy knew the truth, and the fairy had gotten into a vicious argument with Ringabel before she had grudgingly acquiesced, and the result was the miniature vacation outside of Florem. A city where Edea could eat, and Ringabel could shop, and Tiz enjoyed the greenery and wildlife. A place that had grown so different from what Agnès remembered in her youth. At times it made her uncomfortable, as uncomfortable as the changes across worlds.

The lights from the city barely reached the floating airship, and Agnès found herself wandering away from the inn, lost in her thoughts, guided by the stars above and the scant torchlight. The city had been abandoned when it had begun to sink, right before they had re-purposed it for their own traveling use, and now the outskirts lay in waste and disuse. It was very solemn to see the empty streets that had once been filled with life.

She had been told several times not to blame herself, but it was easier said than done.

Realizing that she was out of sight of the inn, Agnès turned back - only to run into a dead end. "Oh!" She exclaimed, and dread built up inside of her. More than crowds, Agnès hated being lost, and now she was lost at night. Though she didn't need to worry about being attacked by monsters, it was very disconcerting to not know where she was.

Tiz had told her once, that if she were to ever find herself lost, he would find her. She just had to stay where she was, and he would find her, no matter where she had gone. She tried to keep that in mind, but the torches were not lit in this area of the floating city, and the shadows were deep. She had faced many things and overcome many fears, but the fear of the dark and unknown was a deep and primal one that was difficult to erase.

Trying to guide herself with the stars, Agnès wandered, attempting to save herself. As much as she appreciated, cared for, even… loved Tiz, she knew she could not rely on him for everything. As Vestal, she had to be strong. She had to guide her friends, her followers, and even the world. The task was daunting, and so far she had relied on Tiz's strong hands to help move her forward when it proved to me too much, but she was determined to help him as much as he helped her.

But… after a while Agnès realized she was hopelessly lost. Sinking onto a park she could barely see in the darkness, she huddled in on herself, noting that the cool breeze of the wind, usually so warm and wanted, plucked coldly at her hair and face. Florem, being further north, was a land with a mild winter, and they were near the end of it. She shivered, and clasped her hands together for warmth.

"Tiz," she thought. "Edea. Ringabel. I am here." Her eyes closed,

Even if they could not find her, she would find them. She had faith this would happen - it was simply a matter of waiting for the light. At the beginning of her journey, she had wanted to walk alone. The past long months that had stretched into years had showed her that every step of the way she had those whose hands she held as they guided each other, walking side by side, tugging each other back on the path now and then if their feet strayed.

Agnès was by nature a very patient person, and so she simply waited and breathed the wind as it twirled around her, lifting up her hair and the edges of her skirt. She withdrew into the part of herself that tapped into the crystals on each awakening, her breath slowing, her consciousness slipping into itself. Though she is alone, she feels safe. She reaches out to the Crystal she has devoted to, tapping into its light.

She came back out of herself when she heard her name being called. Her inner self had been tranquil, and returning from that was like being doused in cold water.

"Agnès! Are you out here?!" Tiz's voice was nearby, and somewhat frantic, breathless, as though he was running. Her heart jumped.

"I am here, Tiz!" She replied, and her throat is somewhat dry in the night that had grown colder without the warmth of the sun, and her voice too quiet. She stood, and tried to help him help her, running in the direction of the sound of his voice.

She…. ran into a dead end once (or twice), but finally could see the reflection of the light of... a torch? against the run-down buildings, and turned to see Tiz Arrior standing in a small courtyard, holding a lit lamp. The sight of it sent warmth flooding through her center and she sighed.

"Tiz!" He had his back to her, but turned at the sound of her voice.

"Agnès!" The relief in his voice is palpable, and he headed toward her. "What are you doing out here? We couldn't find you… we were worried." He said once he was close enough, lowering the lamp to his side.

She felt embarrassed, and tucked her hands against her chest, looking down at the shadowy ground. "I got lost… in my thoughts. And before I realized it, I was lost on Grandship."

Tiz chuckled. "That's… like you." But when she looked up at him, there was a smile on his face, and despite the cold on her arms and shoulders, she felt a heat inside her chest. "I'm glad you are unharmed."

"I'm fine," she reassured him. "I was safe… there are no monsters here."

He lifted a hand to scratch the back of his head, relieved. "No monsters, but…" He trailed off, unsure, before yelping. "Aren't you cold, Agnès? You shouldn't be out here without a jacket or at least something to keep you warm."

She wanted to protest, but he had a point - she was cold. She did protest when Tiz set down the lamp so that he could shrug off the loose jacket he had taken to wearing during the winter months, and especially when they travelled north, draping it instead of her shoulders.

"Oh no, Tiz… I couldn't. Now you'll be cold!" But it was warm, and it smelled like him… her hands clutched the edged of it.

Tiz's smile was as bright as the sun, even in the darkness. His cheeks were warm. "I'll be okay. As long as you're safe. And as long as you're here, I… I'll be warm."

She didn't know what to say. She had never been an eloquent person, in her mind, but around Tiz, she felt even less so. She didn't know how to express the feelings of gratitude she held for him inside. He made her feel warm too. Warm, and safe. And…

Agnès shook her head, and a quiet noise escaped her lips.

"Let's go inside," Tiz suggested, mistaking her embarrassment for cold, and though she allowed him to take her hand, she did not move when he tugged her in the direction back to the inn. He stopped. "Agnès ?"

"May we… sit under the stars, Tiz?" Her face felt warm, and not just because of his light. "I'll stay warm if you are here, too."

There was a moment's pause before he answered, and she could see him swallow in the lamp light. "Ah… yeah! We can stay out, if you want. For at least a while." That made her happy, and she remained happy when he tugged her to sit on worn bricks that line one of the streets. For a moment she was content to sit there, their sides pressed together, hands still held in one another's. It was very warm with Tiz at her side.

"Agnès," Tiz breathed after a while, and his voice was soft, and quiet. Content.

"Tiz?" She replied. His hand grew warmer in hers.

"I just wanted to say… thank you. For everything." He couldn't imagine his life without her, now. Doesn't know what he would have done if he had never met Agnès on that precipice above the chasm. Doesn't know if he would even be alive today without that meeting… she had given hope. A reason to continue to wake up in the morning. A goal. It was more than he had ever expected since the moment Til's hand had slipped from his grasp.

She knows what he's thinking, the darker turn that his thoughts have taken. Agnès sighs. "It is I who should thank you, Tiz. For you have held my hand every step of the way. I would not be here today were it not for you… and I know that holds true of you as well."

Her cheeks burn with her own boldness, but she turns to face him. Her chest feels tight, her heart is hammering, and yet her mind is very clear. "I thank you so much, Tiz. Thank you."

And because she did not know how she could express in words how grateful that she was toward him for everything, from saving her from the Sky Knights, to saving her from herself, she kissed his cheek.

"A-Agnès!" Tiz stuttered, and were it not for her hand grabbing at his, she was certain he would have touched his face as though to treasure the feeling of her lips. She'd never seen his face so red. It was charming, though she was sure her own was a shade to match. She giggled.

"You have told me that I am your hope, but you are mine as well. I love you."

The words slipped out of her mouth before she realized she'd said them, and there was a silence in the air before she gasped, letting go of his hands to slap hers over her mouth, aghast.

How could she have…?!

Tiz looked thunderstruck, eyes wide.

Agnès was so ashamed. She looked down at her lap, hands still over her mouth. And then… she felt Tiz's hand wrap around her hands and pull them down off her face, his fingers gentle and… Agnès chanced to look up at his face.

She barely had time to see that his cheeks were a bright red visible even in the starlight, that he was so close that she could feel the warmth from his face and that he was smiling before his lips met hers. It was her first proper kiss, and his lips were soft and gentle. Wonderful.

Though she did not know much about kisses, she knew that she would be expected - and wanted - to reciprocate… Agnès let her eyes slip shut as she leaned into him eagerly, clutching his hands as they kissed. It was a little awkward, trying to figure out how to kiss him without their noses being pressed together, and how on earth she was supposed to breathe against his lips when her heart was thundering in her chest and her mind filled with white static.

But they would figure it out together. When the pair parted, panting slightly, she noted how tender her lips seemed to feel. She was so warm, she couldn't imagine that she had ever been cold. Tiz was not good with words either, but his actions spoke more than enough. She looked up into his eyes and the emotions reflected there.

Tiz swallowed. "Agnès, I too… was that acceptable?" He looked a little nervous and unsure. He didn't know if he had crossed a line in kissing Agnès - really kissing Agnès . Kisses happened between teenagers and emotions and situations that had nearly killed them, but they had all been careful not to kiss each other on the mouth.

She gave him a smile that warmed him to his core. He cared about her so much. Someday, he hoped he could show her just how much. "It is acceptable. Please, may we… again?"

As though she needed to ask.


	6. Some Flowers Die (Alternis Dim & Edea)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 6.
> 
> Also content warning for blood and gore, panic attacks and general loss of sanity.

 

He had been frozen in fear. The shadows that had cloaked him all his life cloaked him now as he watched the monster tear fragile bodies asunder, his mind disconnecting from the carnage in front of him. He could do naught by watch, his sanity breaking along with the bones of a beautiful, broken baby bird.

Alternis fell to his knees on the deck of Grandship, his life ending as surely as if the monster had killed him with its own hands.

The ache in his chest reminded him that he yet lived; it felt as though his heart had literally shattered and the jagged pieces would rip him apart from the inside. He welcomed the thought. The love he felt for his family had been his life for so long, and now his life lay dead on the ground.

Edea was still warm, he noted vaguely, warm with the splashes of blood across her torso. Hers or the blood of her companions, he didn't know. He didn't care; the vestal lay nearby, her clothes soaked through with red. He failed to protect them both, didn't he? What did anything matter anymore?

Bile rose up in the back of his throat and he yanked his facemask down just in time, doubling over and vomiting as he sobbed, tears rolling freely down his face. He was quite certain that he was a pathetic sight to behold, falling apart physically as well as mentally, but he had felt pathetic since the moment he'd witnessed the deaths of these three innocent people.

Finally his stomach was painfully empty and he struggled to just breathe through the agony coursing through his chest, as he clutched the body that had once belonged to the woman he loved. His ears rang with accursed laughter; the monster was returning from another gruesome task. And with it, so too came his hatred, once buried so deeply inside his heart, given life again by the end of the world. A sick rebirth.

"Edea," he moaned through a throat raw and sore. Please help me. Please save me from this nightmare, Templar's daughter, as though we were children again. As though she could hear his pleas.

She… did not reply. His mind was so far gone that he could not help but feel as though he was dreaming; the movements of his body were no longer his own. He could not control himself; all he would do was wait to wake once his body hit the ground. It was always that way in dreams.

He had sworn to love Edea, to protect her, until his dying breath. Perhaps he had failed at dying before her, but he would make up that failure, avenging her before joining her again.

Wiping his wet face with his armored hands, not caring if the sharp edges cut into his skin, he tried to regain some semblance of control. Just enough to wield his blade. Just enough to kill - even injure - that monster. He needed his wits. He needed to pretend this had never happened.

Edea was still warm, he again noted vaguely, her face peaceful in the harsh light from the pillar surrounding the old ship. He brushed messy hair away from her face, chapped lips cracking into an uneasy smile at how beautiful she was even in death. She could have been sleeping, were it not for the trails of blood from her nose and mouth, her eyes open and unseeing.

"I… loved you." He finally brought himself to say, and the pain flared in his chest anew. Because now, everything for Edea would be in past tense. "I loved you," he repeated to himself, his throat burning. Tears dripped on her face, mixing with the drying trickle of blood as he curled over her.

Her lips were … cold, but soft. There was no life to them, no sweetness, no pressing back against the awkward movement of his lips against hers. Her mouth was slack and unresponsive to his tongue as he licked away the blood that had gathered at the corner of her lips. Their first kiss was nothing like he had fantasized over, but it was enough. It was enough for the last vestiges of his sanity.

And then he set Edea down, ran his hand gently over her eyes until they closed, arranged her arms over her stomach so that she could simply be resting.

The same attention was given to the two other warriors of light, positioning them as best as he could with their broken limbs and open wounds. The vestal he paid particular attention to, straightening hair that sticky with half-dried blood, making sure she seemed comfortable, wishing he had something to cover her with.

His body was no longer his own, moving with a force he could not recognize. And yet, he welcomed that, his mind slowly withdrawing into a shell.

And finally, once he had regained his breath in a chest that may as well have been broken through as same as any of the three dead, he reached for his discarded blade and turned to face the monster. The Evil One.

"I am the Dark Knight, Alternis Dim." The future had been entrusted to his hands, but the future lay broken and lost forever. He had failed. "I  _will_  stop you."

He would see it bleed before he died, he swore on what was left of his life. And though his blade struck a clean blow in two of it many arms, it's deformed, bulbous mass was too much even for his hatred and the darkness consuming his soul.

The blade broke against the monster's side, its trusty edge dulled by his pain. Defenseless, he could do naught but take the two nasty blows - one to his aching chest, the other to his aching head. He found himself being tossed like the garbage he was against and then through a rotten piece of railing that lined the ship, and he stared up at Grandship as it grew smaller in his vision.

The Holy Pillar's light engulfed him, warm and cleansing even as it pierced his body with the pain of a thousand needles. Though he closed his eyes, he could not escape the brightness. It burned, really. He had been so used to the darkness for so long, that he did not know how to deal with such a light.

He expected that body of his to die once he hit the ground, that light consuming what was left of his soul. Alternis Dim was already dead, having died thousands of feet in the air beside Edea Lee. If the world was as just as his beloved had seen it, he would surely perish.

He should be so lucky.


	7. Learn to Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE TRUE ENDING.
> 
> The Dark Aurora shakes them, but Airy cannot break the bonds between them. As the heroes retreat and regroup, exhausted and worn from the betrayal, they rediscover the trust between them all. They've learned to love each other and that love will see them through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter (and the rest of the world) fits in with the rest of the ficverse, including 'Maybe Tomorrow' and an unposted Tiz/Agnès piece. The uncensored version was posted as its own Thing.
> 
> This is a polyamorous piece, though major pairings are Tiz/Agnes and Edea/Ringabel, both established (see above). Combinations of everything in between. 
> 
> The story isn't over.

There are no words to describe what she is feeling. Edea's chest hurts so much and the quiet in the air is absolutely stifling on her thoughts… it makes her sick. She wants to scream and shout, wants to throw things and maybe break a couple of tables. But the object of her anger - her hatred - isn't here.

How could they have been so foolish? Why hadn't she tried harder to get her father and Master - Alternis to talk? How could she have ignored all the signs? They'd talked about it - as best as they could - but they hadn't taken the right action. And now what? The end of everything?

She hated Airy, but most of all she hated herself.

They were waiting for Agnès and Tiz to return to the bridge. Ringabel was just beginning to finish up repairs to Grandship, and the instant he sat down for a rest she moved over to sit on his lap, arms tightly crossed and shoulders hunched.

He looked surprised, but also wary at her mood. However, his arms wrapped around her waist without complaint and he held her close, leaning his head against her shoulder. That was acceptable, she decided, her arms slowly relaxing. It was still a little difficult to come to terms that they had consummated their love, a happy moment that seemed like forever ago now, but that touch of his was comforting and very wanted. She sighed, and leaned against him in turn, trying to meditate and get rid of all her pent up anger again before they moved forward. She needed a clear head. No more mistakes.

Edea had almost dozed off in Ringabel's arms, lulled into a sense of security by his gentle hand on her back and exhausted from the day's events, when Tiz quietly came back into the bridge, resolve straightening his back. It was not very much longer after that Agnès joined them, her face red and splotchy as though she had been crying, but her eyes were clear and her jaw was set.

It was settled, then. Airy had delivered them all a grave insult, and they were not going to roll over and let her end everything!

At least… that had been the plan.

And they'd learned all too harshly that things very rarely went according to their plans.

It seemed simple enough. After they'd had a chance to rendezvous with Sage Yulyana and Lord DeRosso, learning  _much_  along the way, they would infiltrate the Dark Aurora that covered the Great Chasm. Find their way down to the traitorous, monstrous Airy. Defeat her. Defeat whatever else the universe might throw their way. What they hadn't counted on was the sheer amount of enemies that popped out of the twisted and broken paths. And they were  _hard_  to defeat, leaving them to heal wounds and rest between fights. Progress was agonizingly slow.

This was beyond frustrating. Edea kicked a piece of broken wood out of her way after yet another fight, wishing they could just reach the little fairy and wring her neck! Oh, what she would have given for something sweet to gnaw on...

She watched with disinterest as the wood ricocheted off the ledge nearby and hit Ringabel in the ankle. It was just a piece of wood, after all; Ringabel had endured worse (much worse). The man yelped in pain and stumbled, and she frowned.

"W-what was…?" He knelt to examine his leg, nudging the wood aside and glancing over at her. "Please be more careful, Edea." His voice was strained as he massaged the bruise that was sure to form.

He was overreacting. "Don't tell me what to do!" She snapped at him. As soon as the words left her mouth, she simultaneously felt guilt and a bit of a relief at having found an outlet for her inner frustration. "You were standing in the way. You're too slow."

His brow furrowed and he stood, back stiff. "We're on a narrow path. There's no need to be kicking anything. What if that had hit Agnès?"

At the sound of her name, the vestal looked over from where she was healing her own wounds. Edea ignored her in favor of arguing with Ringabel. "Well, it didn't!" Her voice rose defensively. "What if it had come back and hit me? Or am I not important?"

"You guys…" Tiz was beside her now, his hand on her elbow. "Come on, let's keep going, okay? There's another magic circle up ahead, we can rest there. You know the monsters don't follow us…"

Edea shrugged Tiz's hand away. "Stay out of this, Tiz! And don't act like a giant baby, Ringabel. Or don't you want to defeat Airy?"

Ringabel had been moving down the path, as though trying to avoid her and her arguments, but she had struck a nerve. Of course he wanted to defeat Airy. He'd wanted to since his memories had begun to return, and it had killed him inside to allow her to continue her treachery. Edea knew the basics of what had happened, what Airy had done… how could she doubt him? He made his way back the group, and as he spoke, his voice was low and dark, a growling from the back of his throat.

"You, of all people, should know how deep my hatred for that monster extends," he spoke in a voice that was not quite his own. "I will do anything to make sure she burns in hell."

It frightened her, that sound of his voice. She spoke without thinking. "You'd better protect us this time."

She regretted her words before they ever left her mouth, and actually gasped when they hit him, his pale eyes growing wide with genuine hurt as the hatred and anger fled them both along with all the color in their faces. She'd gone too far and she felt her bottom lip tremble. Throwing away her pride for love, she opened her mouth to beg his forgiveness, and-

"That's enough!" Agnès screamed, and Edea's mouth snapped shut as the other three turned to look at the vestal. Agnès was standing now, having finished healing, and she was upset, tears of anger rolling down her face. Edea had rarely seen her like this.

"We are to fight  _Airy_!" Agnès continued, and she stomped over to them, clutching Tiz and Edea's arms in her hands. "Not  _each other_! Please, stop this madness!" She sobbed as Tiz wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and Edea leaned against her friend, crooning quietly.

They were trying to soothe her in their own ways, and Edea had just wrapped her arms around Agnès's waist for a hug when she heard the familiar chime of a teleport stone and …

They were suddenly standing outside of the Dark Aurora, the magic circle that was its entrance just feet away.

"Ringabel, what are you --" Tiz was cut off by the older boy when Ringabel's arms wrapped around his friends. He was trembling.

"We need rest, and it's getting dark. It has been some days since Airy has fled here—" They'd gone to the Yulyana Woods, then to the Dimension's Hasp in order to search for better weapons, and  _then_  finally returned. "—One more day should be fine. We all need to rest." His voice was firm, even if his touch was not.

The thankfully short trek back through the ravine was a quiet one, tense and awkward. Edea stewed in her regret, feelings tumbling inside her until she felt like she'd be sick if she even opened her mouth. How could she say such hurtful things to her friends - and to Ringabel? Sure, the two of them had argued in one way or another since the moment they'd met, but that was just playful teasing, compared to what had just happened. What she'd said had actually hurt his feelings and she had dared to claim that they were friends, that she loved him…

She was brought out of her thoughts by Ringabel's hand wrapping gently around her own on the narrow ravine path, and he smiled down at her when she glanced up. "Just a little longer," he told her quietly. Tiz and Agnès were ahead of them, their shoulders touching. Edea envied them their closeness.

"Ringabel, I…" He cut her off with a shake of his head. The long day had ruined his hairstyle, and parts of his normally pristine locks were hanging down, heavy with grease and dirt.

"We'll talk later." He promised, and his hand squeezed hers gently. "I love you, Edea."

She took in a shuddering breath, some of the tension and fear she had felt escaping like mist. "I love you too. I'm sorry." She said in a quiet, breathless tone, and when his smile widened, she felt a warmth in her chest, despite the cold that emanated from the ravine walls.

Ringabel known Edea for years, after all. Both  _this_  girl and the one last… he knew she said things in fits of anger that she regretted later. Though it was hard not to take those things personally, and it  _did_  hurt, he'd done plenty of stupid things in anger as well. At least she didn't kill people in  _her_  fits of rage, even if the concoctions she cooked as a show of apology threatened to.

Finally they were back in their little home they'd made in the inn on Grandship, exhausted, dirty and worn. Edea shucked out of her Asterisk clothing as soon as the door was shut behind them, not caring if Tiz and Ringabel were still in the room, and collapsed on the nearest bed.

Tiz averted his eyes like a gentleman, while Ringabel wordlessly dropped a clean blanket over her form. Agnès sank down onto her own bed, breathing hard, and watching her friends.

"Where are Datz, Zatz, and the Proprietress?" Ringabel asked the shepherd.

Edea was the one who answered, her words muffled slightly until she tugged the blanket off her face. "Right now? Probably in the Drunken Pig... but I'm not hungry. You guys can eat without me."

She had her eyes closed, and could not see the look of concern that passed between her friends. For Edea to forgo food, something had to be very wrong indeed. Ringabel's hand moved to caress her wild hair.

"I'll bring us dinner," he told her and the others, once again assuming the role of protective big brother. Ever since his memory had returned, he'd been doing that more and more, it seemed. "The rest of you just stay here. Perhaps clean up." He laughed. They were all grimy and smelled rather gross. Maybe that was what had been attracting the monsters.

"No, Ringabel." Edea groaned and sat up with some effort, tucking the blanket against her chest in a display of modesty. "I'll go with you." She still needed to talk to him.

That made him laugh again. "With what clothing, exactly?" The sound of his laughter was sincere, and she offered him a smile, closing her eyes briefly when he leaned over to kiss her forehead. She grabbed at his collar with her hands and pulled him down a little closer for a more proper kiss, murmuring into his mouth when their lips met. He returned the gesture with a low noise, sliding one knee onto the bed as he leaned over her, pressing a little closer. Their mouths opened with practiced ease and she accepted the entrance of his tongue, curling her own around his and breathing in his scent through her nose. He smelled like sweat and dirt and a bit of darkness, and her arms wrapped around his waist to tug him closer, letting the blanket slide down her torso and their tongues sliding together as sure as their bodies. Ringabel had moved to lay Edea onto her back when…

Tiz threw a pillow at the back of Ringabel's head, jarring the blonde couple out of their kiss.

When Ringabel turned to look, the shepherd's face was red, and Agnès was holding her hands over her face. Edea flushed when she remembered where they were, and covered herself up again.

"Sorry," Ringabel had the good graces to be embarrassed, though he returned Tiz's pillow with a light toss.

"It's bad enough you had to break my bed," Tiz grumbled as he caught the toss, but he was smiling all the same. "Don't go breaking another one."

They all shared a laugh at that, even Agnès, as Ringabel muttered and looked away, his face turning red. It wasn't as if they'd broken it on my purpose. There was something about seeing him of all people get flustered and embarrassed that was just funny, at least to Edea. Laughter seemed so foreign after the events of the past few days, it was desperately needed.

Despite her own embarrassment, Edea still wrapped her arm around his waist when Ringabel settled on the bed beside her, Tiz sitting beside Agnès and holding her close. Though they were on opposite sides of the room, there was still a closeness between them, and they sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments.

"I... want to apologize," Edea broke the silence, and her free hand clutched tightly at the blanket covering her. All eyes turned toward her. "I was acting like a fool, and I made us lose our focus." This would work for now, because it was true. She could apologize to Ringabel privately later, about that awful thing she'd said to him.

"We were all on edge," Tiz reassured her, and when she looked over, his arm was comfortably over Agnès's shoulder, petting her. "It would have happened sooner or later." Ringabel nodded his agreement.

Agnès spoke next, her voice quiet. "You need not apologize, Edea. You are not the one to blame." They all went quiet. "It was not your actions that led to these events. You are not the fool!" She breathed in, shuddering. "I am."

"That's not true at all, Agnès!" Edea protested immediately, and she got off the bed to cross the room and join her friends on the bigger bed, wrapping the blanket loosely around herself. It was fine, it was just them, after all. "This isn't your fault!" The argument certainly hadn't been her fault, but the situation wasn't either. The blame for the tragedy that had spanned numerous worlds lay only with the lying Airy. "This isn't your fault. This is not your fault" she repeated, and her arms joined Tiz's around Agnès's form. To her surprise, she then felt Ringabel's arms around the three of them again, like earlier.

For a few moments, they huddled. It was kind of nice, Edea decided. She was warm and comfortable like this, surrounded by the feeling and the scent of her friends (even if they did smell kind of gross). Nuzzling into Agnès's hair, Edea found herself kissing the top of the vestal's head.

Kisses always made  _her_  feel better, after all.

Indeed, Agnès made a quiet, pleased little sound and her arms wrapped around Edea's waist to squeeze lightly. She lifted her head to return the gesture, kissing Edea's cheek, making her giggle.

Affection among friends wasn't uncommon, especially among this group of friends… they had shared kisses in various forms before, whether the others had seen or not. Agnès had found that while it was…  _different_ , it was appreciated, and it always sparked something in her chest when she was kissed, no matter who it was from.

"Oh?" Ringabel was smiling as he watched the two girls. "Shall we leave you two alone?" Edea couldn't see him, as he was behind her, but she could practically  _hear_  his eyebrows waggling. She elbowed him.

"Getting jealous?" She quipped. "Don't worry, I probably won't leave you for Agnès. Probably."

"Edea!" The vestal gasped, sounding scandalized, but Tiz seemed to find it funny, chuckling lightly.

"Who wouldn't want to run away with Agnès?" He said, and he smiled down at the vestal when she looked up at him, her cheeks red, but a small smile on her face as well.

"I would," Ringabel said, and his arm squeezed Edea's waist gently. "For the lady vestal, I would happily travel to the ends of the earth."

"Me too!" Edea confessed. "Though I suppose you could say that we… already have. To the ends of the world, and beyond the boundaries of the worlds after, haven't we?"

They went quiet again. And Agnès spoke after a long moment, "You all have done so much for me. Risking life and limb for my cause, and now… helping me to fix my mistake. I cannot express in words how grateful I am for you." She took in a deep, shuddering breath.

"Oh, no…" Edea caught the tears that threatened to spill over the Vestal's eyes. So did Ringabel, it seemed, because he moved forward to cradle Agnès's face with the hand that wasn't at Edea's hip, squishing her cheeks lightly until she was made to smile, a little embarrassed.

"If you have made a mistake, then we all have. Each of us are responsible for Airy's actions. You needn't carry that burden alone." His voice was low and solemn, and the edge of darkness that she could hear in it made Edea privately despair. There was a slight pause before he said, "We're here for you." in a tone that sounded much closer to his usual, light and almost carefree. And then he leaned over to kiss Agnès's forehead too, ruffling her bangs as he pulled back.

She squeaked.

"Ohh, are we all kissing Agnès now?" Edea laughed, not offended in the least. That sounded like a great idea. Kisses were great, never failed to fix things. She leaned back and watched Tiz take his turn, shifting so that he could chastely kiss Agnès on the mouth. He was allowed to. And Edea's heart swelled with love and affection for all of her friends.

"I love you, Agnès," Tiz said quietly, though he knew that the others could hear. "You are my hope. Allow me to be yours, too. None of us are going to just leave now." Indeed, he had vowed to stay by her side until the very end. And that meant seeing this evil dead and buried.

Agnès made a pleased noise against Tiz's neck, tucking herself into it. She could feel the love from all of her friends. Though they may not have been close when they first joined forces, now she felt they were inseparable. Things had been hard during their months long journey, and they hadn't always gotten along. They had sacrificed and lost so much, and gained so little. They'd fought, screamed at each other, hurt each other, but now she felt nothing but safe in their embrace. She sighed with contentment and leaned against him.

The quiet atmosphere of affection almost made up for earlier, Edea decided. But… but…

"Agnès?" She asked, and she'd never felt more unsure about anything in her life. She bit her lip, could see the others looking at her…

"Yes, Edea?" The vestal's gaze on her was even and a little curious. But it was also warm.

"May I please kiss you too?" A proper kiss. With lips and everything. Edea looked up at Tiz. "No offense, Tiz!"

Agnès opened her mouth, then closed it, and looked up at Tiz the best she could from the angle he was holding her. He nodded, and she looked back at Edea. "You may, of course. And- And if Ringabel so wishes as well…"

Ringabel shook his head. "I'm very flattered, Agnès. But a man knows when to draw some boundaries when it comes to his best friend's partner. What is that saying, Tiz… bros before -"

Whatever that stupid saying was, Edea had already leaned forward to press her lips against Agnès's. They were soft, very soft, and warm. Agnès let out a tiny, shocked little noise against Edea's mouth, but did not pull away. Edea wasn't feeling quite so bold as to use her tongue, and so after a moment she pulled back, her cheeks red. She looked up to tell Ringabel not to be so weird—

And saw that he was kissing Tiz, his hand tangling in the shepherd's short messy hair as they held the kiss. She swallowed hard when she noticed the glimpses of their tongues sliding together between their mouths, and felt a heat she was still inexperienced with blossoming between her legs. Beside her, Agnès made a small sound, and Edea found herself being tugged back down for another kiss.

Tiz had a habit of chewing on the skin of his lips when he was nervous, Edea discovered a short time later. It didn't seem like enough to bleed, but she ran her tongue along the sensitive, chapped skin all the same as though that might make it better. He made a pleased noise, and she giggled with nerves.

it was perhaps a little odd, to be so close to her best friends. But they hadn't started out like this. It was a closeness that had built up over months, many months, of blood and sweat and tears. Of learning weaknesses, strengths. Of screaming and fighting and doubts and trust. Certainly quite a bit of trust. She trusted them with her life, and knew they felt the same. But more than her life, she trusted them with her soul.

They'd had all been physically comfortable (even affectionate) with one another for some time, territory that came with having to share tents, beds, and sometimes baths on their stupid long journey. They'd gotten used to it over time, when they'd had to dress each other's wounds if magic ran low or potions were ineffective, when accidents happened upon their airship-turned-ship and they'd be soaked through with dirty sea water, when camping in the mountains of Eternia as the chilly afternoon turned into a deadly night, huddled together for warmth, when peaceful nights turned into terror with bad dreams.

This was far beyond physical affection. It was…

Edea woke the next morning only when the sun hit her eyes. Groaning a little with discomfort, not only at the sharpness of the light, but the soreness in her limbs and between her legs that had settled in over the night, she wiggled and stretched and tried to remove herself from between Ringabel and Agnès.

Tiz was already awake and he quietly offered a hand to help her out, putting a finger to his lips. "They're still asleep," He told her in a quiet whisper, as though it weren't obvious from the way that neither of their partners stirred as Edea finally extracted herself, nearly falling into Tiz once her foot was free. He held her waist gently, almost gingerly.

"I… know. Ringabel's quiet for once." she said, unable to stop herself from making a sharp remark Ringabel and his sleeping habits after all this time. Tiz grinned at her, probably thinking the same thing, and the two of them settled on the last remaining decent bed to watch their partners sleep, Tiz tucking an extra blanket around them both. She kissed his cheek as thanks and he flushed hotly, elbowing her when she giggled at his expense, before he leaned into her.

A long hot bath sounded nice, but it could wait for the others to wake… it would have to, she decided, watching Ringabel roll over until he was draped warmly over the Vestal with a smile on his face, the other woman making a noise of contentment at the contact. They snuggled a little together, and Edea let Tiz rest his head in her lap as he got comfortable while they waited, his eyes ever watchful. It would be good if he dozed, she thought as she stroked his messy hair, because he probably hadn't slept well the night before as usual. And once their partners awoke they'd probably cuddle, then eat. Or eat, then cuddle, both sounded good... then they'd clean up, and laugh, and hopefully take a good bath. Maybe eat again. Then they'd set out to save the worlds. To heal that angry wound upon the earth. To right what they'd made wrong.

They would do all of that, together.


End file.
